The present invention relates to recessed light fixtures and, in particular, to a trim for such fixtures.
Recessed light fixtures typically include a housing affixed to a ceiling structure, a trim mounted to the housing, and a lamp socket attached to the housing or trim.
A standard trim includes a laterally outwardly projecting trim ring at its lower end for engaging the ceiling surface in order to cover the edge of a hole in the ceiling through which the trim extends.
Many jurisdictions require that the air (heat) exchange between the internal space (heated/air-conditioned rooms) and the outer envelope of a building be restricted in order to improve energy efficiency.
Recessed ceiling fixtures represent a potential source of air exchange, since they are mounted in a hole formed in the ceiling. The trim ring functions to resist air flow through a gap formed between the outside of the trim and the edge of the hole. In order to resist the flow of air through the center of the trim, it is conventional to install a transparent plate formed of glass or plastic across the bottom of the trim to close the center of the trim. That, however, significantly increases the cost of the trim.
One type of trim includes an upper reflector portion having a top horizontal wall on which the lamp socket is mounted by a snap-in coupling. A lamp mounted in the socket projects into the reflector portion through a center aperture formed in the top wall. However, due to air leakage which can occur between the socket and the top wall via the center aperture, it is necessary to provide a transparent plate for closing the bottom of the trim, as described above, or to provide a sealed housing in which the trim is mounted, either of which expedients is rather costly.
It has also been proposed to provide calking around the outside of the socket to provide an air seal, but the application of calk is time-consuming and messy. Also, in the event that it becomes necessary to remove an installed reflector for cleaning, the seal would be destroyed.